


She's my collar

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Cheating, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a failed relationship, Stu doesn't really have any more love to give. Or does he?
Relationships: Stuart "2D" Pot/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	She's my collar

Slow, relaxing music invaded your ears while hot water dripped down your body, and you gladly allowed its effect. Your body moved on its own. Slow, sexy moves, along with a playful smirk for no one to see. Yet.

Minutes ago, you had received a text from your lover. A text that made your body tense up and shiver pleasantly.

“I’m on my way. Be ready.”

It wasn’t self-explanatory, but by now, you knew exactly what those words meant. They meant passion. Panting and moaning, and the smell of sex, fighting for outshining the rest, but ultimately becoming one: the outcome of another pleasant night with your man. 

The water ceased to fall, and the bubbles your shampoo had created quickly vanished, leaving only the steam. You stepped out the shower and stared at your reflection, at your exposed body, knowing this sight would be for him and only him, and the beads of hot water would soon be replaced by sweat. 

You smiled softly at the thought, and began to dry your body. The towel’s softness against your skin was nice, sure, but it was too soft for your liking. You’d much rather feel his calloused hands lightly caressing you, and then, without warning, groping roughly and with passion. 

To add a finishing touch, you grabbed the bottle of lotion and pumped a bit on your palm, then rubbed it on your thighs, stomach, neck, shoulders, and collarbone, since those were the areas he’d usually attack. He loved this lotion’s scent. He’d go as far as to even ask you to put some on after having sex, to which you’d usually comply, unless you were too tired from either doing all the work or being pounded too hard.

You sprayed some perfume on your body and finally, slid your brand new lingerie, along with some lace stockings on your body, staring at your reflection once again, hoping he’d like it. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and smiled at your reflection before walking out the bathroom.

“Yew look good, luv.” You heard a familiar voice say, and found the voice drawing you in.

You walked to the bed, where certain blue-haired male sat with his legs spread. He pat softly on his lap, motioning for you to sit on it. You did as told and sat on his lap, sliding your hands to his hair and twisting it around your fingers. It felt soft, as usual, and you could tell he had used the shampoo you once told him you liked. 

“I was really worried you wouldn’t like it.” You mumbled, looking down. “I mean, you never told me if you liked these kind of things, so..” 

2D shook his head and smiled softly. “I mean, I’d like ‘em better on the floor,” he joked, causing you to giggle softly. “but only an idiot wouldn’t appreciate fis view.”

You smiled warmly at the compliment, or, well, compliments. You felt his growing bulge press against your thigh, and you reached down to give it a soft grope. The male replied with a low groan, and by gripping your hips firmly. You leaned in and began to nibble on his earlobe.

“Looks like we’ll have to take care of this. What do you feel like doing tonight?” You asked in a whisper, and his hands slid from your hips to your ass, giving it a good slap and then a squeeze. 

“I feel like making you scream my name until it loses meaning.” He answered breathily, making you blush. 

You nodded and pushed him on his back gently, swiftly undoing his belt and placing it near, knowing he’d probably use it eventually. 2D grunted and reached to unbutton his jeans while you zipped them down. You pulled them down, along with his boxers, knowing how much his cock needed to be out already. He let out a sigh of relief and relaxed his body. 

“Much betta.” He said under his breath, placing his hands behind his head. “Go ahead, luv, ‘s all yours.” 

You licked your lips teasingly and wrapped a hand around his throbbing cock, rubbing it slowly.

He slammed his fists to his sides, throwing his head back and breathing shakily. This was torture for him, and you were perfectly aware.

“You look so pretty today, my love.” You teased in a sweet, soft voice before licking his cock from base to tip in an agonizingly slow way. “I’m sorry for taking so long, but I just have to take my time to appreciate the view before me.” 

“F-fuck..” He moaned, involuntarily thrusting his hips upwards slightly. 

“You’re really eager, huh? Fine, I’ll give you what you want.”

You flicked the tip with your tongue one last time before taking his cock in your mouth, earning a grunt from him. A grunt that came like music to your ears, and encouraged you to keep going. You began bobbing your head up and down, gradually increasing the speed, but never giving it your full potential. You remained at a speed that you found comfortable and that’d help you keep your energy. After all, this was only the beginning, and every night with Stu was a long, long night.

A pair of big hands rested on your head for a few seconds, before, without warning, they pulled you down, forcing his cock all the way in and to the back of your throat. Your eyes rolled back and drool escaped your lips inevitably as 2D sat up and began mercilessly fucking your mouth. With him now in control, fucking your mouth, you did the only thing you could think of to increase the pleasure. With one hand, you began to gently massage his balls, while the other made its way to your drenched pussy. 

You rubbed your clit lightly, making teasing circles around it with your index finger, and a few moans escaped your lips, vibrating against 2D’s member. He looked at you and cocked a brow, huffing a breath and slowing down until he had stopped abusing your mouth. You looked up at him in confusion and pulled away, wiping off the drool from the commissures of your lips with the back of your hand. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Yer a dirty gal, y’know? Touching yourself like fhat in front of me.” He said disapprovingly, to which you lowered your head and bit your lower lip. “Tsk, tsk.. Yew know what comes next, don’t yew?” 

You nodded and crawled in position, with your legs spread and your back against the headboard. Stu smirked, reaching for a familiar black velvet bag you had seen a couple of times before. Your heat dripped in anticipation, knowing what awaited you. A black blindfold of the same material was tied around your head, and a ball gag was gently placed in your mouth. 

It felt all too sweet. It was typical of 2D. Like a couple trying out this kind of thing for the first time, being gentle and shit, constantly asking if they were okay and if they wanted to keep going. But it was all an act. An act of sweetness before you received the harshest of punishments. 

He grabbed your wrists with one hand, and with the other, he reached for the belt you had placed somewhere near. You smirked in satisfaction, knowing you had guessed right. He tied your wrists to the headboard with the belt, and then pulled away for a few seconds. 

No sound. No heat. 

Moments like this were torture for you. What could he be doing? Where was he? You squirmed around impatiently and let out a muffled whimper.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, you felt his cold, calloused hand caress your inner thigh lightly. You bucked your hips and he chuckled, sliding his hand closer to your soaked, throbbing, needy pussy, and with his thumb, began to tease your clit. 

You whined and arched your back, trying to get close to him, but failing. 

“Easy, luv, yew knew this was happening. Yew brought this upon yourself.” He whispered teasingly, making you whine again. He sighed and pulled away again, making you regret being so noisy. 

2D smirked, and you soon felt warmth between your legs. He exhaled heavily, his hot breath hitting your core. You raised your legs slightly, giving him easier access, and to praise your contribution, he flicked your clit with his tongue. 

“Fhat’s more like it, luv. Good girl.” He licked your clit again, this time dragging his tongue on your pussy slowly. Your toes curled from the pleasure, and though he couldn’t tell, your eyes rolled back too. It was really a shame. You knew how much he loved those lewd expressions you made when you were drowning in pure bliss and ecstasy. 

2D pulled away, a string of his saliva and your fluids combined uniting your core and his tongue. His index rubbed your clit, then slid down to your hole. He teasingly slid his finger inside halfway, then pulled out. You moved your hips in an attempt to get his long, boney finger deep in your entrance, but used his other hand to hold you down, and let his finger keep on sliding in and out slowly. You frowned and squeezed your legs shut, turning your body to the side. You heard him groan and get up. You cocked a brow and slightly turned again, trying to figure out where he was. 

“On yer knees, yew brat.” You heard him say, and swallowed nervously. You turned your body and stood on your knees, facing the headboard. The bed sank behind you, and a creak followed, giving away his position. His big hands were placed on your butt, squeezing hard, just like you liked it. You moaned softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

Big mistake.

2D smacked your ass roughly, and you yelped. That’s gonna leave a mark.

“Yer such a slut.. Fis ‘s supposed to be a punishment, yet you’re getting turned on.” 

He smacked your ass again. It stung real bad and your eyes were tearing up. You wiggled your ass and pushed your hips back, feeling your butt cheek rub against his dick. He didn’t pull away anymore, and that was good. 2D clicked his tongue and rubbed your butt, caressing it with his thumb. He grabbed his cock and placed it on your ass crack, thrusting his hips teasingly. 

“Yew want it, don’t yew?” He whispered, and you nodded eagerly, wiggling your ass some more. He chuckled and slapped your butt softly before shoving his entire cock in your hole, making your legs collapse.

He grabbed your thigh and raised it, pushing his member even deeper. After a few more deep thrusts, he paused and removed the ball gag.

“I wanna hear yer cute lil’ moans~”

Before you could even respond, he pulled his cock out and slammed it back in, hitting your sweet spot. You let out loud moan, and your hands held onto the headboard for dear life. 

“D~ I-I─ Please, let me cum~” You begged, feeling tightness and warmth inside you. 

“Already? Yer so easy, luv.” 

“P-please, I’m begging you, I can’t hold it in anymore.”

The male sat on the bed and placed you on his lap, holding onto your hips. He began raising your body and slamming it back down roughly, letting out a low grunt every now and then. His hands moved on their own, reaching to your chest. One hand cupped your breast and groped it, while the other one played with your nipple, squeezing and twisting it between his index and thumb. 

A few more thrusts and your throbbing heat released your fluids, coating his hot cock. Your walls tightened around his member, forcing his orgasm too, and as your fluids combined and your pants matched each other’s, your body gave up on you. 

2D let out a sigh, running his fingers through his sweaty, spiky blue hair, then moved to untie your hands and remove your blindfold. You let your body plop on the bed and turned around slightly, admiring the view. His hot body, glistening in sweat, and his chest rising and lowering shakily. You smirked and shifted on your side, patting the empty space of bed next to you. He chuckled and nodded, delicately lowering his body beside you.

You sighed happily and placed your hand on his chest, caressing it lovingly, expecting he’d maybe wrap his arms around you or kiss you, but nothing happened. Instead, he reached to the nightstand for a box of fags and pulled one out, placing it between his lips and lighting it, and your happiness vanished just like that.

You turned on your side and laid there, silent, immobile, and the man just assumed you had gone to sleep, so he followed.

You remained awake, time passing by, and soon, heard his phone make a sound. It wasn’t a call. It was a notification. You waited, trying to figure out if it had woken him up or not. After a few seconds went by and you still heard his peaceful breathing, you stood up and walked to the nightstand. 

You looked down at the phone, then at 2D, still peacefully sleeping, and took the phone in your hands. You unlocked it and opened the notification. Making you freeze in place.

A text. A beautiful woman in a lewd position, wearing a lewd expression, and equally lewd clothes. 

“Thinkin of u <3”

Ding.

“I need u”

Ding.

“Come over?”

You locked the phone and left it back in its place, taking your bag and rushing to the bathroom.

You locked the door and pressed your back against it, covering your mouth and letting tears slide down your face. 

Bashfully, you forced yourself up and stared at your reflection like you had before, but this time, it was different. All the effort, all that thought invested in wondering if he’d like it, when really, he’d fuck anything that moves. You slammed your fists on the sink, letting out a sob, and waking up 2D.

You heard hurried footsteps and a knock on the door, but you refused to open. You grabbed your phone and called for an uber, sliding your clothes on and fixing yourself the best you could in such a short time. 

“Go away.” You yelled, facing the door.

“What? Why?” He asked.

You frowned, clenching your fists.

“I’m leaving, and I don’t wanna see your face. Not now, not ever.”

And with that, you swung the bathroom door open and left the room, with him chasing you down the hotel’s hallway. 

“What’d I do?” 

“Check your phone.” You replied, making him freeze on the spot. 

The ride back home was quiet, mostly because of the evidence of crying your mascara had left on your face. The driver asked if you were okay, but after you nodded and assured him you were fine, nothing else was said.

You paid and walked out and to your house, pulling out your keys.

Ding.

You frowned, pulling your phone out.

“Where are you?” 

Ding.

“We need to talk.”

You cocked a brow and huffed a laugh. Why is he insisting? He has other women, why try so desperately to keep one of many?

You locked your phone and just as you were shoving back in your pocket, it began ringing. 

You walked inside, letting it ring until you had locked the door and gotten to the kitchen. 

Finally, you picked up.

“Oh, fhank goodness, I fhought somefhink bad had happened to yew.”

You glared, remaining silent.

“N-Not fhat what just happened wasn’t bad..” He said, and you could hear the guilt in his voice. A guilt that more than making you pity him, made you smirk. Served him right. 

“Look, I.. I’m sorry. Fhis wasn’t meant to happen.” 

“Oh? Really?” You said sarcastically, with clear rage in your voice. “What part? You being found out? My feelings getting hurt? What, 2D? What wasn’t supposed to happen?” 

There was a silence for a brief moment, then a shaky breath.

“Catching feelings.” He mumbled. 

Your eyes widened and you began laughing.

“Well, I’m sorry for being human, you arse, but you didn’t precisely come to me asking for an exclusively carnal relationship, did you? No, that would’ve been too difficult. You couldn’t’ve paid a prostitute to accompany in your lonely nights, you just had to get a vulnerable girl that you knew damn well would fall in love with you. Hell, you even took me on dates! Why would you let me believe you loved me? Why would you hurt me like this? Why are you so cruel?” You yelled at the phone, your voice cracking as a lump formed in your throat. 

2D cleared his throat.

“Yer not fhe only one who caught feelings, luv.” He whispered.

You clenched your fists and punched your wall, letting out a desperate sob. 

“A-Are yew a’ight, luv?” He asked worridly, and you could hear his noisy belt.

“You caught feelings? Oh my god, 2D, just cut the crap already!” 

“I’m on my way, I don’t want yew gettin’ hurt.”

You tried to fight back, but knowing him, he’d come even if you told him not to, so you just sighed and hung up. 

You made your way to the fridge, taking a canned beer and taking a long swig, downing almost half of the beer. You sighed and placed the beer on the counter, feeling like you needed something a little stronger if you were dealing with 2D. Maybe if you drank enough, you’d barf on his shoes and he’d run away in disgust. You giggled at the thought as you took a bottle of tequila in your hands, opening it and drinking from the glass bottle.

A bit of tequila dripped down the commissures of your lips, and you wiped it off with the back of your hand, groaning at the burning feeling in your throat. You took another sip before placing the bottle on the counter and pulled your box of fags from your pocket. You pulled out one and lit it, taking a long drag, and feeling your body relax.

The temporary sense of calmness the nicotine and alcohol had given you soon vanished as you heard a loud, desperate knock on your door, and you knew it was him. 

You snatched the bottle from the counter and took another swig as you opened the door. 

2D rushed inside and trapped you in a tight hug. You felt his body relax against yours, but you only chuckled bitterly.

“I wanted you to hug me like this.” You muttered and he pulled away, looking at you. “When we were done and I moved close to you, I expected you to hug me like this. Hold me in your arms until I fell asleep. Instead, you lit a fucking fag.” You said, taking another drag and blowing the smoke in his face, making him turn away slightly.

“I can explain.” He mumbled, trying to get closer to you.

You cocked a brow and took a swig.

“Go ahead.”

He took a deep breath and sighed.

“When we started hangin’, I wasn’t in the right place. I was depressed and lookin’ for temporary happiness. But I didn’t enjoy dating officially. I had lost faifh in fhat a long time ago.” He explained, and you felt your expression soften. “A long time ago, I gave a girl my heart. I gave her my everyfhin’ and she fhrew it all away. She broke my heart.” 

“And that gives you the right to break mine?”

“No. I didn’t mean to get involved wif yew like fhis. I just wanted to sleep ‘round. But-- Yer different. Yew know how to treat people. Yer kind, and carin’, and lovin’.” 

You lowered your guard and walked closer.

He unlocked his phone and opened his messages, showing you the screen.

“‘S been a long time since I last replied to fheir messages. I just want yew.”

You stared at the screen. He wasn’t lying. The last time he had replied to one of them had been months ago. 

“Please, gimme a chance.” He pleaded, taking your hands in his.

“How do I know you’re not just gonna go back to being a manwhore?” You asked, pulling your hands away from his.

He clasped your hands and pulled you closer, getting down on a knee.

Your eyes widened and you shook your head.

“D, don’t do this.” You begged, feeling tears sliding down your face again.

“Tie me down. Fhere’s no one else I’d ever wanna be wif.” 

“D. No.” You said, pulling your hands away. 

He looked down and sighed, blushing slightly.

“If you want to save this, you have to do it the right way. You can’t just expect me to forgive you that easily.”

“I’ll wait. I’ll work hard to earn your trust. I promise.”

You grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

“I don’t know… I don’t wanna go through this ever again. It’s a horrible feeling.”

2D nodded and threw his phone to the ground, stepping on it.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?” You questioned him, pushing him and taking the phone from the ground.

“I don’t need it anymore.” He said, and you realized what he meant.

“Oh, D…” You said lowly, guiding him to the living room. 

You sat down and pat on your lap, and he laid down, resting his head there. 

“We can try.” You finally said, running your fingers through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> After the positive feedback the last story received, I gathered courage to write something else. I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and feedback are very much appreciated!


End file.
